Master of Death
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Tom always knew he was special. When he'd first learned of magic he'd hoped that would be the answer to everything. But magic couldn't explain the whispers of death that followed him or the way he could hear another's soul. So Tom was left to wonder why his soul longed for his master and why every death left him feeling so whole and complete he was ashamed. Cover art by nephsech!
1. Chapter 1

**My first big bang contribution, I'm so proud! This was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoy! Check out the fantastic art done by nephsech for this piece on their tumblr (nephsech dot tumblr dot com) or the tommary big bang tumblr! Seriously guys it's phenomenal!**

* * *

Tom Riddle always knew he was different. Ever since he could remember he knew there was something separating him from the other children in the orphanage. Something inside him that made him different, made him do things.

They called him a demon child. A monster. A _freak_.

There had to be someone like him out there. People like him who could _do_ things just by thinking them. People who could kill with just a look and a flash of green light. He couldn't be the only one. He just _couldn't_.

* * *

When Albus Dumbledore visited the orphanage, Tom felt underwhelmed. He was happy, yes, to learn about the Wizarding World and the others like him. Except they weren't like him. Not really. They didn't hear the whisper of trees and the earth. Didn't hear the burst of song that came from a death.

He was still a freak, still a monster, and Dumbledore made sure to remind him of that. No matter where he turned those blue eyes followed him, boring into his very _soul_. He'd managed to charm everyone else, how did Dumbledore stay immune?

* * *

" **Speak to me, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"** He would finally see it, Slytherin's monster, figuratively of course. He'd read that it might be a basilisk. A mighty snake that could kill with just a look. Just like him. He quickly closed his eyes, not wanting to fall prey to the basilisk's deadly gaze. He heard the sound of something grand sliding from the stone mouth. A large serpent that reeked of power and water.

" **Who are you Speaker?"** The hissing was so close he was sure the basilisk was right before him.

" **I am Lord Voldemort. Though my birth name is Tom Riddle."** He wasn't sure why he told the snake his birth name. There was no need. He was not Tom Riddle, not here.

" **Lord Voldemort? How fitting."** Her hissing laughter echoed through the chamber and Tom frowned. He got the distinct impression that she was laughing at him. " **You may open your eyes, little Death. I will not harm you."**

Tom shook his head. He was no fool. A basilisk could kill with just a look and he had no desire to be murdered.

" **Your gaze-"** The basilisk cut him off, weariness evident in her voice.

" **Will not harm you. Our master would not permit it."** Tom tensed at that, ignoring the excited whispers in the back of his mind.

" **I have no master!"** The basilisk laughed again, whole body shaking in mirth and suddenly Tom realized that his eyes were open. He was gazing upon the basilisk and he was not dead yet. Her eyes turned to him and Tom felt his breath hitch but nothing happened.

" **But you do, little Death. And you will meet him when you least expect it."**

* * *

 **"Master will be displeased."** Tom glared at the snake next to him. She was staring down at the dead body before them, a Ravenclaw from her tie. He thought her name might be Myrtle?

He hadn't meant to kill her, honestly. He'd wanted to show the basilisk the Forbidden Forest, where she could hunt at her leisure and feel the power of the earth. She'd promised to show him how to truly unite himself with the elements as Salazar Slytherin had done and Tom couldn't hold in his excitement. He hadn't been paying attention, too excited to think straight, and Myrtle had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd _looked_ at her when her sniffles startled him, eyes flashing momentarily red, and she'd collapsed.

He hadn't meant to hurt her.

Now he and the basilisk gazed at her still body and Tom felt something tight coil in his gut at the snake's words. He did not want his mysterious master to be mad at him. He hadn't meant to do anything wrong!

Tom huffed, silencing the part of him that called out for his master. He was Lord Voldemort. He had no master.

* * *

A horcrux. _Immortality._

This was it. This was what he was meant for. He would make himself immortal and become the greatest wizard to ever live. The basilisk had laughed when he told her but she didn't understand. He wasn't immortal like her no matter what she said. She didn't understand humans.

This would make sure that no one stood in his path. Not Grindelwald, not Dumbledore, not even his _master_ could stop him if he were immortal.

* * *

Voldemort paced his study, steps even and precise despite the storm that raged inside him. A prophecy. A damned prophecy!

He hadn't heard all of it, only what Snape had been able to overhear but that was enough.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

He would not be defeated. He would not let them destroy him. He would kill them first, when they were a baby and defenseless. Then his victory would be assured.

* * *

The air was singing around him. Lily Evans's song was such a sweet tune that Voldemort had to take a moment to appreciate it. When the song began to fade he looked over at the crib that held his adversary. Harry Potter. The prophecy child.

Tonight Harry Potter would die.

Voldemort peered into the crib, smug smirk etched onto his face. He was sure to win once he killed this infant.

The man paused and for a second the whole world seemed to melt away as the part of him he had suppressed for so long suddenly sprang to life.

"Master." He hadn't realized he'd spoken until emerald green eyes gazed up at him, unafraid. This couldn't be. It had to be a mistake. He was Lord Voldemort, he had no master.

Yet even as he thought the phrase he had repeated to himself for years he felt unsure.

There was such _power_ in this boy, unlike anything he'd ever felt. It reminded him of the basilisk and death song and the screech the universe had given when he'd split his soul the first time. This was his master. The only one who could control him. The only one who could stop him.

With a shakinghand Voldemort raised his yew wand and pointed it at Harry Potter. When the curse backfired on him and bathed him in green light all he could think was that he hoped his master would forgive him.

* * *

 **I'm thinking of making this into a series with the lovely** **Pexie who is amazing in every way. Hopefully, that'll give me the chance to give the smaller story lines some focus without overwhelming the fic.**

 **Thank you again for reading this, it means so much to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter had always known he was different. Ever since he could remember he knew there was something separating him from other people. Something inside him that made him different, made him able to do things.

His relatives called him a freak.

It had hurt, when he was younger, the way they hated and scorned him. But now he was older and he knew that one day things would be different. The whispers and songs that surrounded him told him to wait just a little longer and then he would be free.

* * *

The Hogwarts letters were a surprise. There were so many and they even came on Sundays!

He was magic. That explained everything. He would be taught how to control it.

Harry relaxed into his cot. Finally someone would show him how to control himself. He was tired of having to plant new flowers in the garden. Tired of watching butterflies and birds still under his touch. It would be nice to know how to stop.

* * *

Hogwarts was lovely. It was such a beautiful school and most people were rather nice once they got over the fact that he was Harry Potter. Everyone asked about his gloves.

There was only one issue. Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was watching him. Twinkling blue eyes had been following him ever since he got there and he could swear the man was listening to his conversations.

There was something off about the man. Something that made the whispers angry and Harry was sure that he had taken something. Something valuable and important and _It's mine, mine! He stole it and I want it back! He doesn't deserve it! It's_ _ **MINE!**_

Harry gasped, reaching for his glass of pumpkin juice as coughs racked his small frame. Granger was looking at him in worry and Harry waved her off, eyes watering. Where had _that_ come from?

* * *

Harry frowned as he walked through the Forbidden Forest, Weasley and Fang at his side. Ever since that incident in the Great Hall the whispers had become silent around Dumbledore, though their buzzing anger had only grown. He had to get to the bottom of it. What had Dumbledore stolen?

He paused when Weasley whimpered, turning to look at the red-head. He'd forgotten the other was there. Weasley was deathly pale and staring at a fixed spot behind Harry. The air crackled with _something_ and Harry felt the urge to take off his gloves. He looked behind himself as Weasley and Fang ran off. There was a figure on the floor drinking silvery liquid from the neck of a small unicorn. It looked up when Harry looked at it and red eyes met green.

Song burst through the clearing as the two stared at each other. Harry could feel something inside him both weep and shout with joy. His beautiful pet. He was here, safe. What a shame he had been reduced to this.

"Pet." Harry watched as the figure stood, walking towards him. He reached out, gloves already discarded. He just needed to touch his pet, needed to know that he was truly there. They were barely a hair's width apart when Hagrid burst through the trees. His pet ran and Harry cried out, falling over. Hagrid was next to him, talking and carrying the boy off but all Harry could do was weep. The whispers screamed around him and the forest shook with his agony. Why had they taken him from his pet?

* * *

Harry stared up at the disfigured face of Lord Voldemort and smiled. His pet was so beautiful.

"Where is the stone?" Harry sighed, looking up at the frowning face before him. It seemed as if his pet wanted to be difficult.

"I have missed you." Voldemort growled and stared at the small boy before him. He ignored the part of him that squirmed under the attention his master was giving him.

" _Where is the stone?"_ Harry tilted his head to the side. Why was his pet fighting him? Why did he not give in?

"Did you miss me as well, Pet?" Voldemort screeched at that, eyes flashing as he _glared_ at the insolent child before him. Harry Potter did not drop dead.

"I am not your pet!" Harry rolled his eyes. Had his pet really tried to use his power against his master? He grew tired of this game. His pet needed to submit soon.

"When will you come back to me?" Voldemort hissed and turned Quirrell's body, placing the possessed man face to face with Potter. He was not hiding no matter how he felt.

"Kill him!" Quirrell shot the Killing Curse and Voldemort listened for the song of Harry Potter's death. No song came but the sounds of movement and then suddenly all consuming fire engulfed him.

"Master! His touch! It burns!" Voices screamed as Potter burned them with his touch. Quirrell crumpled to the ground, finally dead and Voldemort's mangled soul spilled from the body. Harry Potter was watching him and once again Voldemort was struck with the hope that his master would forgive him.

"I will see you soon Pet." Voldemort let out a sigh of relief and fled the school. He needed to get his own body back. Soon.

* * *

Harry frowned at the man before him. Dumbledore was beginning to annoy him. He had handed over the Philosopher's Stone, though it no longer ringed with power. He had ripped it away. No one was allowed to cheat Death.

"Are you sure you saw him Harry?" Harry nodded sharply, fingers twisting in his gloves. Snape sneered at him from the corner of the Headmaster's office and Harry fought down a grin. He could feel his pet's power in the potion's master, marking him.

"Yes. I would not have mistaken him." His pet had been disobedient and defiant but there was no mistaking the bone deep knowledge that Voldemort was _his_. He wanted to find him. His beautiful pet was lost without a body and needed his master's help.

"I'm glad you are safe, my boy. Your mother's love protects you even to this day." Harry said nothing. Let them think his mother's love had killed Quirrel and not his power. He would not reveal himself yet. Snape growled in his corner and Harry raised an eyebrow.

Interesting.

Dumbledore opened his mouth for another grand speech about his parents and Harry frowned.

"May I go to my dorm, Headmaster? I'm very tired." Dumbledore snapped his mouth shut, fixing Harry with a sharp gaze.

"Of course, Harry. Severus, if you could escort him back." Snape grumbled and griped but placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, leading him out of the room. They walked in silence, Snape staring at the serene boy while Harry continued to imagine his pet's face. He wondered what he would look like the next time he saw him. Snape cleared his throat and Harry looked at the man, realizing they were at the tower.

"Thank you, Professor." Snape sneered at him and turned away with a muttered, 'Brat.' Harry giggled. "Professor?"

Snape looked back at him, face weary and tight.

"What?" He could hear song drifting from the man, low and mournful. That would not do.

"She loved you, you know. As family but she loved you to the very end. She would want you to be happy no matter which side you picked." Snape's eyes snapped to his and Harry smiled before slipping into the Ravenclaw common room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why must we do this, Pet?" Again his pet was causing havoc at Hogwarts. This time with the help of the basilisk.

"Who are you?" It was odd. His pet acted as if he didn't remember him and for a moment Harry was inclined to believe him. But the events of last year weighed heavily on his mind and no matter what new form his pet took the man should remember his master.

"Do you not remember me Pet? It's only been a year." Tom frowned, nose scrunching cutely in Harry's opinion. The dying girl at their feet twitched. Finally the basilisk spoke up, her body sliding closer to Harry, though her tail stayed wrapped around Tom.

"He does not recognize you Master. He is still young." Harry frowned. How could his pet not recognize him? He should _know_ even if he didn't remember. Harry suddenly turned to the basilisk, glare in place and she shrunk back appropriately.

"Do not think I will let you off easy. You should have made sure my Pet was safe in my absence. Sent him to a guardian! Instead you let him run around killing people like a child!" The basilisk lowered her head, ashamed of herself. She had failed her master and she had failed Death. She should have protected him.

" _You_ are my master?" Harry turned back to Tom, watching the teen stare at him in open shock. It seemed he was telling the truth. "But you're just a first year!"

"Second year!" Harry huffed in annoyance. He was short yes, but that didn't mean he looked like a first year! Tom scoffed and crossed his arms. How could he have a master who was so much younger than him?

"I'm older than you!" Harry growled, magic crackling around him. Both Tom and the basilisk moved back, knowing that they had pushed him too far.

"Pet. My patience grows thin." Tom suppressed the whimper that threatened to leave him. How did a second year manage to look so scary? He looked down at the girl on the floor between them, Ginny Weasley. The red head twitched and while she wasn't the best choice, Tom was running out of options.

"You can't stop me." Harry shook his head, reaching out to his pet. His fingers passed through the boy and Harry sighed.

"Let her go, Tom. Her song still has many notes to it." Tom frowned. He didn't understand.

"I need her. I need a body." Harry softened, letting his hand hover over his pet's cheek.

"I will provide you with one. But first you must let her go." Tom felt tears well in his eyes and nodded, releasing his hold over the witch on the floor. Ginny gasped in air before passing out.

"Master I-" Harry smiled and kissed his pet as best he could. The teen was taller than him and still incorporeal but Harry managed.

"Shh… I will take care of you." Tom let out a sob as he was sucked back into the diary. Harry carefully picked up the book, holding the object close to his chest. He could feel his pet inside of the journal, a broken part of him. He nearly cried out at the idea of his pet splitting his soul. He should have been here.

"Master?" The basilisk slithered closer, still wary of her now silent master. Harry smiled faintly and turned to the queen of serpents.

"He is lost." The basilisk nodded, Tom was very much lost. Her little charge had longed for his master no matter how much he denied it. Her eyes roved over her master, taking in how young he was. It had been far too long since her master had resurfaced. Something had to be wrong. He would never leave his pet for so long by choice.

"Why were you gone?" Harry growled, fingers tightening around the diary. There was a sharp burst of magic that sounded like a whimper and Harry shushed the book.

"Someone blocked me. Postponed my birth and body." Harry seethed and the basilisk watched. She had only seen her master so angry once before when someone had killed his pet. Harry had a small suspicion of who could have blocked him and he was not happy. He would make them pay. "I was too far from him."

The basilisk easily wrapped her tail around her master in a mimicry of a hug. Harry leaned against her scales, sighing softly. He wanted to be angry again but mostly he was just tired. He just wanted to be with his pet.

"He will get better." Harry smiled as the basilisk comforted him. She always knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

There was a wolf in the school. A _wolf_!

Harry shivered in delight at the thought of the moon creature. Wolf song was always so powerful, especially during a full moon. However the wolf pretended to be a man, normal and _boring_.

The wolf spoke to him sometimes. Tried to suppress his song and be _average_. Harry thought it was such a waste. Tom thought it was hilarious.

And the best part was that Severus knew! The Potion's Master knew about the wolf and was surprisingly angry. Though it may have something to do with the notes of fear and arousal coming from him whenever he was around the wolf.

Interesting.

His time at Hogwarts just kept getting better and better.

* * *

There were also Dementors at Hogwarts and Harry was not pleased. He was ashamed he had ever created such despicable creatures and now they were here to patrol the school in search of a murderer. That just would not do.

He would have to do something about them. They upset Tom.

He had searched for the murderer and he'd found him, though not the one the Dementors were looking for. Peter Pettigrew squirmed in his hold, scratching at his gloves. Harry sighed and gripped the rodent tighter, smirking at the squeak he got in return. They sat in the Shrieking Shack, waiting. The others were coming.

Black arrived first, deranged and angry. His song was erratic and Harry felt slightly disgusted. It seemed he had another song to fix. Remus came next, speaking with growls and his wolf straining at his soul. Harry listened as the whispers watched in amusement. His amusement left him when Black shot an Unforgivable at the hidden Potion's Master. He would not let anyone harm one of his pet's toys.

He stood, magic reaching out and healing Severus of the effects of the Killing Curse. Black looked at him in surprise, having forgotten he was there. Harry easily ignored the man's shouts, sidestepping the stunned werewolf and kneeling next to the newly revived Death Eater.

"Severus? I am going to cast a Cheering Charm on you." The man nodded weakly and Harry silently cast the charm, watching as color returned to the pale face. He stood and turned green eyes to the man who had dared spill death from his lips.

"Black. I do not enjoy watching you kill those who still have time to live. You are here for one man. Take him." He dropped Pettigrew to the floor, reversing the man's animagus transformation and binding him in ropes with a snap of his fingers. The wolf seemed even more stunned and looked at Harry in surprise. Black was watching Pettigrew with such contempt that Harry shivered in delight. He could not wait for Pettigrew's song to end. Black raised his wand to kill the rat only to be stopped by the wolf.

"Wait Sirius! We need him!" Black jerked away from Remus, eyes wide in hysteria and Harry took a cautious step towards the Potion's Master. He did not want the man to be killed again so soon.

"We need him dead!" Remus tugged on Black's arm, drawing the man away from the snivelling rat on the floor.

"If he's alive we can clear your name. If you kill him it'll only convince everyone you've gone mad!" Black sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat and Harry was momentarily disappointed.

"You're right. You're always right Remy." Black turned back to Pettigrew, the man staring up in fear at his soon to be killer.

"Don't think I'll let you live for long." Harry finally smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pet. I have missed you." Harry looked up at his beautiful pet in all of his nude glory. He made no effort to hide the hungry look he sent the man's way, enjoying the soft flush that spread across his pet. His gaze was cut off by a black robe placed around the man and Harry frowned. He had wanted to see more of his pet's beautiful skin, wanted to explore every part of his pale body until the man was left a whimpering mess beneath him.

The few gathered Death Eaters watched in shock and disgust as the Boy-Who-Lived became hard just from looking at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort ignored the tent in the teen's pants, instead stalking along the perimeter of his gathered followers in an effort to forget his master. He was a Dark Lord. He had no master. Yet even as he went through the motions of verbally attacking his master he hoped it would end soon and he would finally be allowed to submit. He was so tired. So very, very, tired.

"Harry Potter. I have used your blood to grant myself a new body. Your mother's protection is no longer valid." Harry frowned at the distraught note in his pet's song. He had not wanted to make the man upset.

"Pet? Do you need me?" Voldemort longed to agree, to nod, to do _something_! Instead he shot the Cruciatus at his master, fear welling in him as Harry writhed on the graveyard floor. Harry burned with anger as his pet's curse washed over him. How _dare_ he?! Had Harry not forgiven him time and again for his disobedience and _this_ was how his pet repaid him?

Voldemort lifted the curse quickly, far sooner than he would for anyone else. He watched as his master rose, anger burning in his eyes. He knew he would not be forgiven now. A part of him sighed in relief. At least his master had finally realized the truth. He was not worth saving.

Harry looked at the dejected man before him. He wanted to hate, wanted to make the man pay for ever causing him harm but he'd always had a soft spot when it came to his pet. He turned away from the man, grabbing Cedric's body and the Cup and apparating away from the graveyard. Voldemort turned back to his followers, barking orders and watching as they each apparated away until only one remained.

Lucius Malfoy watched silently as the Dark Lord fell to his knees. He had known this man his entire life. Known him by many names and many faces. He remembered when he was 11, the summer before his first year when the Dark Lord Voldemort had rushed into his father's study bleeding excessively. Remembered how his father had carefully dressed the near-fatal wound on the man's chest. Remembered how he snuck into the older man's room and sat by his bed, afraid that he would lose his uncle for good. Remembered how Voldemort had slipped away for a moment and Tom was there, telling him of Death and masters and Basilisks. Lucius had listened intently, fully enthralled in the man's story and knowing it to be the truth. He had always known. _Malfoys_ had always known. They were guardians, protectors, and they had failed. They had not protected Death.

Lucius placed a hand on the other's shoulder, pulling Voldemort up into a light embrace. Voldemort clung to him, fear finally engulfing him. His master had left him. No longer wanted him. He had hoped for this day for years and now that it was here he felt empty inside. What was he supposed to do now?

Lucius apparated them away from the graveyard in Little Hangleton, hoping that the bond between Death and his master had not been severed entirely.

* * *

Harry was positively fuming when he landed back in the maze. He had let his pet play at defiance and forgave him at every turn. Had he not given him enough? Did his pet want more? What more could he give!? The teen took a deep breath, calming himself. He needed to be calm, he would have to deal with mortals soon.

Everything went by in a blur as Harry answered question after question. He kept his anger in check, waiting for the moment when he would finally be left alone. After hours of pointless chatter and questions, Dumbledore left him in his infirmary bed. Harry relaxed into the white sheets, hoping to get some sleep. He had just drifted off when the wards around his bed went off. The teen sat up, trying to find the intruder in the darkness.

"Master?" Harry relaxed as he heard the voice of the youngest Malfoy. The blond stepped closer to his bed and Harry reached out to pull the small guardian next to him. Draco squeaked and buried himself closer to his master.

"What's wrong, little dragon?" Harry smirked as Draco made a face at the nickname.

"Death has returned." Harry frowned and looked down at the blond wrapped in his arms. Draco stared up at him, eyes determined even if he trembled slightly in fear. Harry was proud.

"Yes." The little guardian bit his lip and Harry shifted.

"Will we go to him?" Harry sighed.

"No." Draco looked at the other in shock. His master was not supposed to leave Death! Had their bond truly been severed? He'd felt it earlier. Some time after everyone realized his master and Cedric were missing he'd felt the core of his soul snap in half. It had been excruciating and when his father's patronus had what happened the blonde felt like crying.

"But-" Harry shook his head, cutting the blond off.

"He has angered me. He has protested me at every turn and I am tired." Draco looked pleadingly up at his master. He hoped the man would see reason.

"He needs you, Master. He is unwell." Harry scoffed, anger washing over him again.

"Then he should not have split his soul!" Draco flinched back from the sudden outburst and Harry felt guilt well in him. "I'm sorry dragon. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It is not only Death that is unwell." Draco wasn't sure why he was disobeying his master but the man was too angry to think logically. It was a wonder his master was in Ravenclaw.

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow, looking down at the feisty little guardian.

"Yes. You have not been yourself these past few days. Do you..." Draco cut himself off, blushing and looking away. He could not believe he was going to ask his master this.

"Do I what?" Harry watched as the blond tried not to blush and look him in the eye.

"Do you... Do you need service?" Harry cooed, pulling the boy on top of him and pressing butterfly kisses across Draco's face.

"Oh, little dragon." This sweet little boy was offering himself to Harry. He was such a good guardian.

Draco was mostly confused for his part. His master was kissing him, which felt nice, but they were more like the kisses his mother used to give than any kind of service. He'd thought his master would want other parts of his body more, but he would not complain.

Harry finally pulled away from the boy, watching blush spread across Draco's face when he caught Harry's eye. He knew the boy expected him to do more and Harry cursed the reputation he had gained in his past lives. He was not cruel by nature. He had never meant to hurt his guardians when he used them. But now the youngest guardian expected Harry to ravage him and leave a broken mess behind.

"Master?" A soft kiss to his lips shook Harry from his thoughts and he watched as silver eyes looked at him intently. Harry pulled a blanket over the both of them, tucking Draco into his arms.

"Sleep little dragon." It was not his pet but it would do.


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort frowned as he watched the youngest Malfoy walk around, head held high. He had known that his master would move on but seeing it himself was something else entirely. His room in the Malfoy Manor had been ready for him the moment Lucius had brought him from the graveyard. Now, during winter vacation, he watched as the little guardian walked around with his master's mark on his neck. A simple branding spell and now Draco had replaced him. Voldemort gently fingered the identical mark on the back of his neck, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows branded into his skin. He had been branded so long ago, he couldn't remember what he had looked like then. His master had found him and loved him. He had taken Death's heart. Now Voldemort held his heart in his own hands and he was unsure what he should do with it.

* * *

Narcissa watched as her son sat in the library, gazing out the window at the gardens below with a forgotten book in his lap. She knew what the mark on his neck meant and she was not happy. When her husband told her that their master had left Death she did not believe it and yet here stood proof in the shape of her own son.

"I raised you better than this." Draco startled at the sound of her voice, turning towards the woman in the doorway.

"Mother, I did not know you were here." His hand moved to cover the mark on his neck, eyes ashamed. He knew what she thought of him.

"How could you do this?" Draco snorted. As if she understood. She was a Malfoy by name only. She had no right to make assumptions.

"Should I have said no?" Narcissa's face twisted in disgust as she stared down at Draco. She could not believe this was her son. Before she could think her hand shot out, coming into sharp contact with her son's face.

"You are not deserving of that mark!" An angry cough alerted the two to the figure in the doorway. Harry frowned as he watched the two blondes before him. He'd known that Draco would have a hard time with others after he took the mark but he hadn't expected this kind of abuse from his mother.

"Narcissa." The woman bowed to him and Harry sneered. "Leave us."

She scurried past him, eyes averted to the floor. As soon as the door was shut Harry rushed to Draco's side. His hands ran through the teen's fine hair gently, watching Draco's every move.

"Has she done this before, little dragon?" Draco shook his head, trying to push down the tears that welled in his eyes. He should have known his mother would do this, everyone else had shunned him as well.

"They all think I've stolen you." Harry cupped the boy's face gently as Draco burst into tears.

"You know that is not true." Harry seethed quietly on the inside. How could anyone hurt this little guardian? Did they all think the boy had seduced him away from Death? Did they all treat him as his mother had?

"I know." It hurt to think that everyone he cared about would abandon him like this but he knew those who truly loved him would never leave. "At least Father still cares for me."

Harry sighed and pulled the boy into his lap. He wondered if he should just let the boy go, if any of this was worth it.

"They will understand." Draco knew he should trust his master. The man would never hurt him but being branded was too much for him. He didn't want this.

"Why must we do this Master? Is there not a better way?" Harry stroked the boy's hair softly, watching as Draco calmed. He knew this was straining the guardian but he had to teach his pet a lesson. Hopefully Death would learn quickly and Draco would no longer have to suffer.

"I'm sorry dragon. He needs to learn." Draco nodded, curling closer to Harry. He trusted his master. He knew that the man would never let things go too far.

"I know." He would be fine.

* * *

"Master." Harry paused, ignoring the shiver of delight that ran through him and turned towards his former pet.

"Hello Voldemort." Voldemort shuffled awkwardly, there was a pain in his heart that wouldn't go away. His master had abandoned him. He should be happy.

"Master I-" He paused, looking away from his master. This man had haunted him since he was a child. Everything he'd done was overshadowed by the need for his master. Well no more. He was finally free and he would take advantage of it, no matter how much it hurt. Voldemort pulled himself to his full height, hoping that he could at least make himself feel stronger. "You are not welcome here."

"Young Draco invited me." Harry watched as an angry flush spread across Voldemort's face. It was intriguing. The man still cared how Harry felt.

"That whore holds no standing." Harry growled, hands curling into tight fists that had Voldemort taking an apprehensive step back. He may have once been sure that his master wouldn't hurt him but Harry was no longer his master. Harry no longer cared.

"You will not speak of him that way!" How dare he speak of Draco that way! From Voldemort to Narcissa to the whispered conversations the wind carried to him Harry knew _exactly_ what everyone thought of the blonde guardian. And to hear Voldemort speak so casually about Draco's disgrace, as if Draco was at fault was more than he could bear. Voldemort watched as his master grew angrier and angrier, wondering if he had gone too far. He hadn't expected the man to care so much about his new pet. He must be far better than Voldemort ever was.

"Why do you care for him?" He didn't want to hear this. Didn't want to know why this whore had captured his master's heart so fully. The pretty, young, blond was everything Voldemort wasn't and hearing his master throw that back in his face would be too much. But he'd asked for it and Voldemort braced himself for the pain Harry was about to bring.

"Because he cares for me." Harry sighed softly, turning away from his pet and moving down the hall. He knew the man expected something else. Something _worse_ but he had to be honest. Draco cared for him, not as a guardian but as a friend. Draco _cared_ and Harry honestly couldn't think of the last person who had truly cared for _him_. Maybe Voldemort, all those years ago, but things were different now. Draco was the only one.

* * *

Draco smiled to himself as he heard the door open and a heavy earthy scent flooded him. He was still in the library, his master's angry magic leaving a slight crackle in the air. Fenrir shut the door behind himself, watching the little guardian warily. Things were exceedingly tense in the Manor and he wasn't sure how the teen would react.

"Draco? Is that you?" Draco laughed to himself, not daring to turn around. He didn't want the werewolf to see the tears in his eyes. If he let them see him when he was weak who knew what would happen.

"Fenrir, are you cross with me as well? Am I the whore you thought I was?" Fenrir sighed. He knew the others were upset with Draco but he hadn't understood their anger. He was more angry with his master than with Draco. The blond had done nothing wrong. Still he hadn't thought the insults would affect Draco. He had always brushed off the disdain of others easily.

"I never thought you were a whore." Draco snorted. How idiotically noble.

"Then you are a fool." The teen finally turned towards the werewolf, looking like the weight of the world weighed on his shoulders. In a way it did. "Master has claimed me."

Fenrir looked away at that. Anger rose in him once more and the man clenched his fists to keep from lashing out.

"I know." Draco nodded softly, moving to stand closer to the enraged werewolf. If he were lucky the man would kill him in his rage.

"You wanted to court me." Fenrir nodded, breathing deeply. Draco's scent wafted towards him and it took all of the man's strength not to claim the teen then and there.

"Yes." Draco wrapped an arm around the wolf's neck, pulling himself up to the man's level. He had loved Fenrir for so long. It was a shame the man didn't want to hurt him. He deserved it.

"Why? What could a little slut like me do for you?" Fenrir shook as he restrained himself, trying to ignore the teen wrapped around him and the anger that still managed to grip him. How could Draco think so lowly of himself? Did he not see how precious he was?

"Will you stop that!?" Draco flinched, arms momentarily slipping from the wolf's shoulders. Fenrir's hands shot out, gripping tightly at the teen's waist and Draco nearly groaned at the heavy grip. Fenrir let his head drop to the wizard's shoulder, shuddering softly at how close he was to Draco. "You are not a whore."

Draco smiled weakly, tightening his arms around the wolf's neck. He wished things could be different. He wished he could court the wolf with no worry about his master or Death or his mother or anyone.

"You're such a fool Fenrir. A kind fool."

He wished that fool could be his.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry kept his arms wrapped around Draco the entire train ride, ignoring the sidelong glances sent their way. He would not leave his guardian to deal with the self-righteous bastards in his house alone. He could already see the Parkinson girl eyeing Draco in disgust and made a mental note to watch her. Perhaps he should speak with her father.

Draco stayed quiet, enjoying the silent protection his master offered. As much as he hated this arrangement he knew his master hated it as well and was doing his best to knock some sense into Death and protect the blond. However, Voldemort seemed to be keen on ignoring his master. At this rate Draco would be dead by the time the two made up.

The train stopped and Harry stepped out just behind Draco, sending a sharp glare at the Greengrass sisters ahead of them, the two whispering loudly to each other. They were quick to silence themselves and scurried off to one of the carriages. Harry huffed, pulling Draco into the farthest carriage. Draco surveyed their group, keeping himself tucked against Harry. There were only two others with them, Lovegood and Weasley. Weasley sent a sharp grin his way that had Draco sneering in disdain.

"Should've known you'd be Dark, Potter." Draco felt his master tense, eyes cutting at Weasley.

"Is there a problem?" Harry sat, back rigid, and Draco pulled away from the man. His master had been angry the whole train ride and Weasley had gotten on his final nerve. He just hoped no one started throwing spells.

"You think you're so great! Just because you're the bloody Boy Who Lived!" Draco tuned out the rest of the argument, not caring enough to pay attention. His master wouldn't hurt the mortal, he was merely blowing off steam. Lovegood smiled at him and Draco turned his attention to the Ravenclaw.

"Don't mind Mr. Weasley. The Nargles tell me his mind is curbed." Draco grinned, snickering at the girl. As much as everyone said she was looney, Draco could see the clever mind behind the eccentricities. She was a Ravenclaw after all.

Vaguely he wondered if the Lovegoods were guardians too.

"I'd thought so." His hand shot out to stop his master from fully drawing his wand, finally looking at the man. Harry growled but nodded none the less, drawing Draco back to him. "We should go."

Harry wasted no time in leaving the now still carriage and joining the other students. The march to the Great Hall left him tense as he watched Slytherins sneer at Draco. If this kept on he wouldn't be able to control himself. Draco gave him a soft peck on the cheek before drifting off to his house table and Harry clamped down on the urge to follow the other. Instead he turned towards his own table, sitting down and staring blankly at the plate before him.

"Harry?" Granger gently pat his shoulder, watching her friend in concern. Harry rarely got upset and right now he seemed to be too angry to even speak. Harry sighed. He knew he would have to pull himself together if he wanted to be left alone. Before he could respond to the witch Dumbledore stood to make his yearly speech. Harry frowned at the man. He still hadn't figured out what was taken from him and the whispers were stronger than ever when he was around. Tom seemed to hate the mere mention of him.

Harry was snapped from his thoughts when a woman in all pink interrupted the headmaster. It should have been amusing but the horrid screeching of her song left Harry sick. How could she live with such a disgusting song? He didn't seem to be the only one affected by her presence as most of the students and staff frowned at the woman. Harry hoped he would be rid of her soon.

* * *

There were a few bright sides to the year as Harry spent another semester at Hogwarts. Severus had come to him, pledging his loyalty to him and swearing to protect Draco from any attacks from his housemates. Harry appreciated the sentiment and approved of the loyalty the man had to Draco.

Remus had come later, full of questions and growls and Harry had nearly laughed at how much the wolf strained at his soul. Remus tried to be normal. Told him of Sirius's health and the newest book he had read and Harry drank in the sight. Never had he met a wolf so determined to be average. He had relieved the man of course, answering his unspoken questions and letting him know the truth. Remus had been shocked, it's not everyday one learns that your godson has been the Master of Death since the beginning of time. But Remus took everything in stride and when Severus came back to give him a report on Draco and Voldemort's well-being Harry subtly pushed the two together. Severus's lovesick song was becoming tiresome. He could hear the faint curiosity and surprise coming from Remus as the two left him and suppressed a smile. He could already hear wedding bells.

However the year still managed to grow worse as Harry watched everything rot around him. He knew the others were hurting still Draco but the guardian hadn't told him. Hadn't even mentioned it. Not to him or Severus. It was upsetting to think of his guardian taking abuse at the hands of his peers silently. He wanted to intervene, but he also didn't want to make things worse for Draco.

To make things worse being near Umbridge was making him physically ill. He'd spent more time in the infirmary than he wanted to because of her song. It was _horrid_. Every note left him nauseous and Harry knew something would have to done about that woman fast.

Dumbledore also kept showing him memories of Voldemort when he was young. His pet had been so young and ambitious and alone and it was driving Harry mad. He knew what the man was trying to do, what he was trying to show him and Harry hated it. He would never destroy his pet's horcruxes. He loved each and every bit of his soul, no matter how tattered. The thought of horcruxes turned his mind back to his troublesome pet. At least he still had Tom. He still had his pet's diary. Tom was a comfort where Draco could not be. A faint shade of his pet that helped fill the void.

Voldemort continued to be obtuse, refusing to even acknowledge Harry anymore and instead focusing all of his attention on his raids. Harry frowned at the thought of all of the killings happening at his pet's hands. The balance was being disturbed.

Which brought him back to his earlier dilemma. The Prophecy.

Everyone seemed to think the Prophecy meant death. That he would have to kill his pet to restore balance. Even Tom had assumed as much. Did they all think he could ever harm his pet so severely? Harry could never bring himself to end his pet, even on a momentary basis. If Voldemort would just _submit_ than Harry could take control and fix the mess the man had made _without_ any bloodshed.

He just wanted things to be normal again.


	7. Chapter 7

Voldemort sat pensively at his desk, mind switching from thought to thought in rapid succession. He was _not_ pouting, as Nagini had so eloquently put it. The snake was still laughing at him from her curled up spot in front of the fireplace and Voldemort frowned at her.

" **I don't see what's so funny."** Nagini sighed, sensing how tense her master was. She missed the days where they could joke and laze about.

" **You are acting like a child who's lost their favorite toy. Pouting and moping about."** Voldemort hissed, snapping forward at his desk to shout at the snake.

" **I am not pouting!"** Nagini rolled her eyes as best she could as a snake. Her master was falling apart before her eyes and refused to seek help. He refused to do what he knew he needed to.

" **Of course Master."** Voldemort huffed, falling back into his chair. He knew Nagini was right but that didn't mean he wanted to listen to her. He wanted to be free, or at least he thought he wanted to. Now that he was free he wasn't sure what he wanted. " **You will have to go to him eventually. You know how things must be."**

Voldemort frowned, turning away from his familiar. He knew how things were supposed to be. He knew what the balance needed but he was angry and afraid. He wasn't like his master. He didn't remember his past lives as the man did. Each time was a new and frightening experience that he had to live through and this time his master had left him _alone_. He'd been _alone_ for so long and then suddenly his master had appeared and expected Death to just forgive him. It wasn't that simple.

He knew, deep down, that his master hadn't left him on purpose. Someone had restricted his birth and Voldemort had been left alone while his master tried to free himself. But his master had not hesitated to abandon him when Voldemort was being difficult. His master was supposed to be there no matter what but instead he'd left Death for a younger guardian. His master didn't _want_ him anymore and now Voldemort had to live with that. Live with his position as Death taken from him. Live with the choices he and his master had made.

A brush of smooth scales against his skin had Voldemort looking up from where he'd been staring at his desk. Nagini had slithered up his arm, trying to comfort the man and belatedly Voldemort realized he was crying.

" **I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to hurt you."** Voldemort smiled weakly and gently ran a finger down Nagini's smooth scales.

" **I'm fine Nagini. I just need to do something."** Voldemort retreated back into his mind, making sure to avoid the twisted ball of thoughts that made up his master and instead turning to his cause. He needed to do something grand, something that would really catch everyone's attention.

* * *

"I'm going to kill them _all_!" Every head in the Slytherin common room shot up in surprise at the sudden shout. Their master was standing there, seething with rage that had a few students nearly wetting themselves in fear. Draco stood slowly, hoping to stop his master from doing something drastic.

"Master?" Harry swept the blond into a burning kiss that left Draco dizzy before tucking the teen against him, glaring at everyone. A few students flinched when his eyes landed on them and a vicious smirk grew on his face.

"We are leaving. If any of you are loyal you will join us. The castle will be taken tonight." Gasps spread about the room as the Slytherins forwent decorum and ran around, trying to gather their things before fleeing. Severus met his gaze through the commotion and nodded before herding the third and below years into the tunnel that led out of the castle. Parkinson stepped forward in the middle of the swarm, sneer already on her face as she addressed the two.

"Why should we go with you? You no longer follow our Lord." Harry grabbed her, letting his power flow through her and watching as she fell to the floor, screaming in her death throes. There was no emotion in his eyes, only the glossy reflection of death that had Draco tensing in fear. This was why he was not worthy. This was why his master needed _Death_. Harry turned towards the other students, ready to kill every one of them if he had to.

"Any other doubters?" Silence returned as each Slytherin stared at Pansy's dead body. There was no turning back now. Harry surveyed the solemn faces before nodding. "Good."

With that he marched out of the room, Draco at his heels. Distantly he thought he was scaring the blond but he had no time to dwell on the thought. They needed to get to his Pet. Draco followed silently, trusting his master to have the best judgment. They arrived at the astronomy tower, hearing Bellatrix's cackles far before they made it up the stairs.

The sight that met their eyes was surprising. Voldemort was on his knees before Dumbledore, clenching himself in pain as Dumbledore pointed his wand at the man. Bellatrix and Lucius were bound to the wall, being watched over by Professor Mcgonagall and Auror Moody. There were more Death Eaters that were held by even more Aurors and Harry seethed. Someone had ratted them out.

Draco had given a soft cry at the sight of his father that had all heads turning towards the newcomers. Glares were sent their way and the look in Lucius's eyes, the silent plea for them to run was bringing Draco to tears. Draco let his eyes drift over to the Headmaster, wary as the man had pained Death. Harry's gaze was stuck on the wand in the man's hand as whispers assaulted his ears.

 _ **The Elder Wand.**_

 _His_ wand.

Dumbledore had taken his wand and was using it to _hurt_ Death. Rage filled him and Harry finally let go of his control. He was the Master of Death. He was Death's protector and insured the balance of the world. Death and Dumbledore had disturbed that balance.

" _ **Albus Dumbledore."**_ All heads snapped towards Harry as he spoke. The inhuman tone swept throughout the room, sending shivers down each spine as they took in the full power of the Master of Death. Harry tilted his head slightly towards the bound Death Eaters and Draco, watching as they disappeared from his sight until only Aurors, teachers, and Dumbledore remained. Dumbledore's face was a sickly grey as he watched Harry stalk closer to him. The teen was glowing with an unnatural energy, green radiating from his eyes and magic from his very being. An omen before them.

Voldemort still knelt behind Dumbledore, head still bowed and Harry spared a thought for his pet. He hoped he was fine.

"H-Harry-" Harry held up a hand for silence. He would not be stopped now. Dumbledore had finally gone too far, stealing the Elder Wand and using it against Death.

" _ **I am the Master of Death. You have stolen from me."**_ If possible Dumbledore grew paler and Harry took a small amount of satisfaction at the fear radiating from the man. Dumbledore was currently rethinking his entire strategy. He had hoped to shape Harry into the perfect soldier to carry out his plan for the greater good. How had he not realized that Harry was the _Master of Death_? He had been so sure that Harry was one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Instead Harry was something far more eternal.

The Master of Death. The immortal ruler of eternity.

And Dumbledore had taken from him. Had taken his wand and tried to take his cloak and the ring. He would not make it through this encounter. From the twisted curse that was slowly eating its way up his arm to the pure rage radiating from the entity before him Dumbledore knew he would not step foot out of this tower alive. At the very least he and Harry could get rid of the Dark Lord. The man was throwing off the balance of the world.

"Harry please. I didn't- I didn't know, my boy. The wand is yours. I just need to-" Before he could finish the wand was ripped from his grasp and flew into Harry's open palm. He knew what Albus wanted. What he wanted to do to his pet. With a wave of his hand the headmaster went flying. Immediately spells flew towards him as the gathered Light Side tried to defend their leader. Harry sighed and _glared_ at them and watched as a section dropped dead. Dumbledore was struggling in the corner, trying to lift himself up. He needed to call off his forces, they couldn't hope to beat Harry now. Not when he finally knew what he was.

Harry ignored the spells that clattered against his shield, instead moving towards his pet and kneeling before the man. Voldemort was shaking, trying his best to hold himself together in silence.

" _ **Master."**_ Harry gently cupped the man's face, tilting it towards him. Voldemort's eyes were full of tears as Harry pulled him close, letting his arms wrap around his pet.

" _ **Let's go Pet."**_ Voldemort gripped tightly at the man's robes as they apparated away from Hogwarts


	8. Chapter 8

Slytherin Manor was used to large bursts of magic. Salazar Slytherin was a powerful man and when he grew angry his magic grew out of control. So when Death and his master apparated into the Manor there was only slight shaking before everything was still. Harry was panting in his attempt to calm himself and his magic. He hadn't used that much energy in centuries.

His arms were still wrapped around his pet, holding the man as close to him as he could. He had missed this. Missed the warmth of his pet's solid body and the feel of his magic brushing up against Harry's. Voldemort stood stiffly in his arms, trying to enjoy this last bit of closeness before his master pushed him away. At least if the man no longer loved him he still cared. Harry sighed and pulled away from his pet, noting the small flash of disappointment.

"Where did he hurt you?" Voldemort shivered, pushing down on the arousal that grew in him. He needed to stay focused, his master wasn't interested.

"I'm fine." Harry growled, pulling the man back into his arms and staring up at his pet.

" **Where did he hurt you?"** Voldemort sighed, letting himself relax into Harry's steady grip. He knew he shouldn't let himself have this. He wouldn't be able to let go once he'd been with his master again but it was so tempting. To just let the man take control and be his _Master_. That's all he wanted.

"He- He tried to kill me." Voldemort paused, confusion flashing across his face. "Why didn't it work?"

Harry smiled, gently stroking his pet's cheek.

"You are Death. You can't kill Death." Voldemort shook his head, not understanding.

"But I'm not your pet anymore. I'm not Death, Draco is." For a moment the man let his head fall down. He had been replaced and he needed to remember that. "You gave him my place."

Harry sighed, dragging his pet down the hall. He would tell the man now. He couldn't let this go on any longer. Voldemort was suffering and needed his master. Now was not the time for lessons.

"I gave him nothing. You are still Death and you are still my pet." Voldemort froze, realization hitting him as they reached his bedroom.

"Then-" Harry nodded, gently leading his pet to the bed. Voldemort sat, looking up at his master in confusion.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson, pet." Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the man's lips. He needed his pet and his pet needed him. Voldemort wrapped his arms around the man, lying back when Harry pushed him.

"Master…" He'd thought he wanted freedom but without his master he was so alone. Now his master was here and Death could hardly contain himself.

"I've yet to enjoy you in this body." Death smiled as finally, _finally_ , his master made him his.

* * *

Death was beneath him, legs spread invitingly and gazing up at his master with such lust that Harry could hardly control himself.

"Master, please." Harry growled, pressing himself harder against the man beneath him. He could feel his pet's hardness straining against his own. He slipped his hands under the man's robes, letting fingers glide over pale skin. Voldemort gasped as his nipples were fondled, rolled in his master's fingers as the man leaned over him.

Harry fumbled, trying to pull off the outer layer of his pet's robes. Finally he vanished them, leaving Voldemort naked beneath him. The Dark Lord squirmed, suddenly self conscious of his pale skin and body. He wasn't as beautiful as his past lives and regret welled in him. He should never have made those horcruxes, he might still be beautiful without them. Harry watched the emotions flash across his pet's face, frowning as a deep sadness settled over the other man. He leaned down, capturing Voldemort's lips in a fierce kiss as he rolled his hips forward.

"Such a good pet. Always so good." Voldemort keened, pushing back into the clothed erection. His master had too many clothes on and he fumbled desperately with the fabric.

"Need you." Harry grinned and vanished his own clothing, too worked up to even bother trying to remove them manually. He rolled his hips forward again, watching as his pet squirmed beneath him. Voldemort groaned, spreading his legs further. "Master, please."

"What do you need pet?" Voldemort huffed, reaching his arms up to wrap them around his master's neck.

"Need you in me." Harry smirked before diving forward, pressing frantic kisses in the hollow of his pet's throat. His hand wandered lower, running a teasing strip down Death's member before moving to circle around the man's hole. Voldemort moaned, trying to push his hips down onto the seeking hand.

"So eager." Voldemort nodded, gasping when fingers finally breached him and he could feel his master's touch inside him. He squirmed, trying to get them deeper and his master chuckled. Harry pressed a soft kiss to his pet's lips, driving now two fingers in and out of the man. His pet was a mess beneath him, unable to control his thrusting hips as Harry continued to pleasure the man with his hands.

"Master! G-going to-" Harry growled, wrapping his free hand around the base of his pet's penis. Voldemort groaned, wanting to cum.

"Not yet." Harry whispered a spell, stretching and lubing his pet magically, and watching as Death practically yowled. He could hardly wait to insert himself into this man. It'd been so long, far too long.

"Hurry Master!" Voldemort hooked his legs around the other's waist, drawing him closer. Harry let his hands slide up the man's sides, taking time to kiss and nip at each bit of skin he could see. He had missed this. Missed his pet and the way the man would beg for him. He kissed Death softly.

"Love you." Voldemort smiled shakily, trying not to let tears come to his eyes. His master loved him, would always love him for all time. Harry watched the smile come to his pet's face. Finally his pet was happy. He pressed himself against his pet's hole, slowly letting his cock slip inside. Death gasped at the slow stretch and Harry clenched his teeth in concentration.

"Master!" Voldemort threw his head back in pleasure. He felt so full. His master's cock was buried in him and finally he felt whole. Harry panted against the man's neck, fighting the urge to lose control and thrust wildly into the man beneath him. He needed to make this good for his pet. He cupped his hand around his pet's face, tilting the man's head so that his pet was looking at him.

"You're so beautiful." Voldemort blushed, shifting slightly and pressing back into the penis buried in him. Harry smiled again and gently slammed his hips forward, letting his cock slowly drag in and out of his pet. Death gasped, wrapping his arms around his master tightly. Harry groaned, sliding his arms underneath his pet. He slowly built up a punishing rhythm, making sure to hit Voldemort's prostate on every thrust.

"Master! I can't-" Harry surged forward, lips clamping over his pet's as he felt the man shudder beneath him. Voldemort's orgasm swept through the pale wizard, body tightening around his master as he arched off of the bed. Harry groaned, letting his own pleasure drive him as he pressed deeply into the man beneath him and painted his insides with cum. He collapsed on top of Death, his arms giving out as he fell on top of the man. Death grunted and once more wrapped his arms around his master, pressing himself closer to the man.

"Pet…" Harry whined. His pet's hole was still fluttering around him greedily, trying to milk every last drop from his spent cock. Carefully he removed himself from the pale man and dragged his pet to his chest. Voldemort curled against him, eyes closed in contentment as he soaked up his master's warmth. Harry dragged a clumsy hand down the man's side, too tired to properly pet the man. They still had things they needed to talk about, but they could wait until the morning.


End file.
